Lelouch's Wrong Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch messes up his essay.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge woke up and started getting ready for school. He jumped to the living room. He almost crashed, but C. C. caught him. C. C. said, "Your lack of being careful is still a problem."

Lelouch smiled and replied, "I've become a lot more mature in recent years."

C. C. nervously said, "I hope that you actually studied for the big exam that you have today. If you fail it you'll probably have to take that class for another year."

Lelouch confidentially said, "There's no need to worry about that. I've been studying for a few weeks."

C. C. replied, "Great. Be careful. Don't accidentally break anything."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm one of the most careful people of all time." C. C. rolled her eyes. Lelouch asked, "Why do you distrust me?"

C. C. said, "The school's almost went bankrupt half a dozen times, because of all the money that you cost them."

Lelouch replied, "I'm not going to make any big mistakes today." Lelouch jumped out of the house and started prancing to the school.

Half an hour later Lelouch and his fellow students were in the classroom. Since class hadn't started yet Lelouch walked to Suzaku Kururugi and said, "I found something that's really interesting on my way to school."

Suzaku asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch grabbed a diaper out of his backpack and said, "I found a diaper across the street from the school."

Suzaku sighed and asked, "Why did you take it?"

Lelouch smiled and said, "It's a really interesting thing to find on a sidewalk."

Suzaku replied, "I've found tons of homework that you ripped up on the sidewalk."

Lelouch said, "Finding my ripped up homework around the city is a normal event. Finding a diaper is more rare and special."

Suzaku asked, "Is it a used diaper?"

Lelouch giggled and said, "I'm not a gross freak you weirdo. It's a fresh diaper."

Suzaku replied, "Get rid of it."

Lelouch said, "I'm going to keep it for a while. If I wait a few years it might be worth enough money to sell on Pawn Stars." Suzaku facepalmed.

A few minutes later the class started. The teacher said, "When you finish the essay put it in the envelope on your desk."

Lelouch and the other students started doing the essay. It took a few hours for the students to finish the essay. Lelouch was the first one to finish his essay so he stood around the classroom with his hands on his hips.

Shirley Fenette said, "You're super fast Lulu."

Lelouch proudly replied, "I'm the prince of fastness."

The teacher said, "Sit down and put your essay in the envelope."

Lelouch replied, "Okay."

Several minutes later the class ended. Lelouch and Suzaku started walking to their lockers together. Lelouch dug around his backpack and found his essay. Lelouch nervously said, "Oh crud. I put the wrong thing in the envelope."

Suzaku asked, "How did you do that?"

Lelouch said, "When the teacher told me to put my essay in the envelope I wasn't paying that much attention. I saw something that was white so I assumed that it was the essay. I accidentally put a diaper in the envelope!"

Suzaku replied, "You better take care of this mix up before you get another detention this week."

Lelouch asked, "How could I have any detentions this week? It's Monday."

Suzaku replied, "But you broke the gym in half on Friday so you have half a dozen detentions this week. You better go tell the teacher about the essay problem."

Lelouch responded, "I might lose my dignity if I tell him that I put a diaper in the envelope. Can you tell the teacher about it?"

Suzaku said, "No. You need to take some responsibility Lelouch."

Lelouch stuck his tongue out and said, "Responsibility is grosser than the diaper."

Lelouch ran up to Shirley and said, "I have a favor that I need you to take care of for me."

Shirley asked, "What's the favor Lulu?" Lelouch whispered to Shirley about what happened. Shirley said, "I'll talk to the teacher about it."

Lelouch replied, "Thanks Shirley. You rock."

Shirley went into the classroom and said, "There's a mixup that involves Lelouch's essay that needs to get taken care of."

The teacher replied, "The essays have already been sent to the school board. They're going to judge and grade every essay."

Shirley walked up to Lelouch and said, "The essays have already been sent away. I'm sorry Lulu."

Lelouch replied, "It's not your fault. The school workers should make essays look less like diapers."

Lelouch went home. He walked into the living room with a somewhat worried expression on his face. C. C. asked, "How did the essay go?"

Lelouch said, "Instead of sending the school board a test I sent them a diaper."

C. C. folded her arms while saying, "I warned you dozens of times to be careful."

Lelouch replied, "I need to work on some stuff, but I'm really careful." C. C. facepalmed.

Meanwhile the members of the school board were judging the essays. The leader of the school board grabbed Lelouch's envelope and said, "In my thirty nine years of working here I've never been so confused."

One of the board members asked, "What's going on boss?"

The leader of the school board said, "The only thing in this student's envelope is a diaper."

Principal Ashford sighed and said, "Lelouch Lamperouge does pranks like that all the time."

A few days later the students got to find out the results of their essays. Lelouch read his score and said, "I got one percent."

Shirley nervously said, "That's a bad score Lulu."

Suzaku asked, "How did Lelouch get any score for his diaper antics?"

The leader of the school board walked by and said, "For his creativity. Pranks are frowned upon at school, but I've never seen a student that had the guts and creativity to send a diaper instead of an essay. Even though you failed I'm oddly proud of you."

Lelouch replied, "I sent you the diaper on accident."

The leader of the school board said, "Then I'm taking away that one precent. I'm ashamed of you."

Lelouch said, "I've learned a lesson: accidents suck, but pranks are awesome!"


End file.
